Experiements mission
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Leroy, Evile and 628 are together on a mission. Only 3 against the earth Ohana and the universe.
1. Chapter 1 The Experiments mission

Chapter 01 Trouble among the stars

Intro: After Leroy's creation and defeat. Jumba becomes deeply afraid of Experiment 628. Sending the capsule away to a far away planet he hopes that this Experiment will never be activated. Little did he know that Leroy Experiment 629 and Evile Experiment 627 are on that very planet, and with 'Apollo' Experiment 628 the 3 will prove to the world just what happens when you exile an Ohana member.

* * *

It has been about 2 weeks since the incident with Dr Haemsterviel and Leroy. All the Experiments have truly gained to each other a deep friendship and relationship with one another, and Lilo was happily helping everybody out to get back into their natural habitat.

Stitch and Angel were out on a date, Pleakly was doing the house work and noting things down to remember.

But Jumba Jookiba was quietly sitting in his and Pleakly's room. Thinking. He was thinking how proud he was that all of his Experiments have found a relation to Ohana. Well almost all. The two Experiments that Jumba could count from his head that have caused nothing but trouble were Evile Experiment 627 and Leroy.

But what about Experiment 628? This one Jumba has created just between the two nasty monsters. Could this Experiment be just as bad or even worse? Could it doom the entire Ohana?

* * *

At the prison Asteroid K-37, a guard was doing his usual rounds. He came across the last two prison inmates who were locked up for life. One of them was a small hamster like creature Dr Jacques von Haemsterviel, he was chewing furious on a set of carrots he still hasn't finished over lunch.

The guard laughed, "You silly little rat. Finish your meal and go to bed."

Dr Haemsterviel glared at him, "For the billionth of times. I AM LIKE A HAMSTER NOT A RAT!"

"Whatever, it is bed time Dr Haemsterviel." The guard instructed.

Dr Haemsterviel glared, finished his dinner before scampering into a nest made out of grass and straw. After a few deep breaths he fell asleep. The guard smiled and walked to the cell next to him.

Most of the Million cells around Dr Haemsterviel were full of Leroy clones. But they all were exterminated, one after the next. It was fun for them to see that Nasty Experiment run around the room for his life, before the laser would catch him and then in a painful scream the Experiment would succumb to his injuries.

But the Galactic council have decided to let one Leroy live. The original and the one from which all the other Leroy's were cloned. This Leroy was surprisingly the calmest and most relaxed out of the lot.

As the guard saw that Leroy was just sitting on the toilet doing his job he tapped against his bars, Leroy looked up and growled back at him.

"Whata?" He snapped.

The guard pointed his flash light towards Leroy's bed, "Finish your job and go to bed."

"I will. Leave Mega now alone." Leroy snapped.

The guard nodded, he watched Leroy a little bit longer. After Leroy was done on the toilet he climbed back in bed, he pulled the blanket up to his chest and hissed back too the guard.

"Good, good night Leroy." The guard said and left him alone in the cell.

Leroy growled madly, "Good night. Idiota."

As all the lights were off Leroy turned to his side. He remained dead quiet, listening to the other prison inmates snorring to sleep.

'Mega will get out of here. One way or another.' Was Leroy's last thought as he drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

On a far away planet.

On a planet about 2 hours from Asteroid K-37 there lived another Experiment. This Experiment was Evile. After he was activated again Evile has stolen a space ship and was on the search for his own Ohana. But so far he hasn't found the home or friends he's been looking for.

Frustrated Evile has landed on a planet he found out was called: Monstrosity. And on that planet as far as he could tell were a lot of abandoned various aliens stranded.

Nobody spoke to that Experiment as he hid his space ship and signed himself up as a citizen. As Evile build himself a home he looked on his digital map and programmed it to a prison cell. It was the K-37 Asteroid.

Evile grinned, "Mega will build own Ohana up. Family with which mega will rule the galaxie."

Evile continued working on his plan, as far as he was informed one Experiment, Experiment 629 so Leroy was locked in prison. Hundreds of his clones were exterminated and there was only one species living.

"Mega will break younga out of hell, and get us together our heaven." Evile said as he planned Leroy's escape rout.

* * *

Back with Jumba

Jumba stared at the Experiment pod with nothing but fear in his eyes. This little monster could doom the entire Ohana.

And it would all be Jumba's fault. So Jumba called a Ohana meeting together. All 626 Experiments gathered around their 'father'. Stitch and Angel held each other in an embrace and looked to Jumba.

"Jumba what is wrong?" Sparky asked him.

Jumba placed the pod in front of them. The experiments blinked and looked back to Jumba.

"Guys, this is the Experiment 628 pod. The creature I created between Evile Experiment 627 and Leroy. And... I want all of you to vote. Should we activate this creature and see if we can rehabilitate it into the Ohana? Or should we send him far away?" Jumba asked.

All the Experiments looked confused. What was a vote? Lilo explained it that it was their decision of something. Lilo stood on the left for the pod to be sent away and Jumba stood on the right for the pod to be activated.

All the Experiments stood by Lilo for the pod to be sent as far away as they could. Jumba nodded his head. With the help of some of the Experiments Jumba built a small space ship, placed Experiment 628 inside it and programmed the space ship to a far distant Asteroid.

The Asteroid he programmed it to was called: Monstrosity. Just the right name for a monster like Experiment 628. As the ship was done it shot into the horizon and disappeared.

* * *

Back with Evile

Evile has finished his plan. With a plants serum he created small meat balls to distract the guard dogs on the Asteroid. Once eaten the dogs will fall fast asleep.

With the guard aliens Evile has made a few small dart's and filled his plasma gun up with them. Once injected the guards will be in a frozen motion, they will be blinded and unable to move.

The last dart Evile made to inject Experiment 629 with, so Leroy. If Leroy proves to stop him from escaping, he will kidnap him sleeping.

First the dogs. Evile walked carefully to the guard dogs. They woke up as they picked up Evile's stench.

"Woof, woof." The dogs barked out.

Evile didn't inject them immediately. He knew if the dogs were barking a warning out that something was wrong, those stupid dogs were calling their master to them.

"Perfect." Evile said.

He jumped a bit backwards and watched the dogs bark at his hide out. But Evile didn't move. A slim black alien like man walked up, wearing a gray uniform.

"What is it K-9?" The man asked the dog.

The dog growled, "Something is hiding behind the bushes over there."

He pointed directly towards Evile's hide out. But Evile didn't move. Instead he fished a bone from the ground and rolled it a bit around the bushes.

The guard walked up to the bone and picked it up confused, not spotting Evile, then he turned mad back to the dog.

"K-9 I've asked you to watch out that nothing will go wrong, not go and stealing your treats." The man snapped and punched the dog with the bone.

He forced the bone in the dogs mouth and walked with him back on the rounds. The very confused looking dog walked back to the spot where the bone was found, but as his lips licked the delicious bone he collapsed on the ground.

"K-9?" The alien called out.

He pulled out a thin silver hand gun and walked back to the sleeping dog, using a whistle he called all of the guards to him to check the area over for any prisoners escaping. About 5 guards walked up to him as they looked around the area.

Evile had to suppress the urge to burst out with laughing, this was working to easy. Using his gun he knocked all the guards out. One by one the aliens fell over and were fast asleep.

Then Evile walked up to one of the guards, he fished from his pocket a ID chip and walked up to Leroy's cell.

* * *

Inside the cell Leroy was lying in his bed, as he suddenly heard his door open up.

Leroy blinked and turned to the electric light flooding his small 'home'. In front of him Leroy spotted a small man, he was red with a cone on his head, a violet nose, claws... it almost looked like him, only more intelligent. He was wearing a black uniform and was holding a plasma gun.

"Leroy?" The alien asked him.

Leroy nodded his head, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is experiment 627, a.k.a Evile. I am here to break you put of jail. I need your help with something." Evile explained. "Come with me in peace and I won't have to dart you back to sleep and then kidnap you."

"But... but the alien guards are sure going to stop us... wait a sec how did you get here anyway? There must be about hundreds of alien guards and two hundred guard dogs all over the place." Leroy pointed out.

Evile rolled his eyes, "There were, to be more exact 234 alien guards and 324 alien dogs. Come now we have to go before the serum wakes everyone up."

Leroy followed Evile. Evile walked with his 'partner' past the sleeping dogs and guards. As they came to a door Evile typed in a code and they walked further down the hallways. Leroy only vaguely remembers these rooms, they were there to exterminate all of his brothers. He suppressed a growl as the memories were returning to his head.

"Leroy be quiet please." Evile warned him.

Before long the two came to a set of space ships, all shapes and sizes. Evile selected one black space ship and started programming it. He removed anything that linked this space ship to the police and prisons before sitting Leroy on the passenger seat, he himself took the main controls and cockpit.

He opened the 'prison entry' door and activated the space ship. With one blast and a hyper jumb behind them the space ship was shooting away from Leroy's hell hole of a home.

During the drive. Leroy looked over to Evile. Why had he broken him out of jail in the first place? Did he want something from him? And if yes what? Evile concentrated on the rout to make sure he took all the well known drive rout. If he as much as let one signal fall from his escape space craft or get off course then they will be discovered.

"Evile, what is going on?" Leroy asked him.

Evile remained silence for a while, before answering, "I am not to sure myself Leroy. I only know I need you for this adventure. We have to some how find a third person and then work over something. And at the moment I am returning us to my home planet: Monstrosity."

Leroy blinked as Evile looked to him and handed him his paw to shake.

"Partners?" Evile asked.

Leroy smiled back to him and nodded his head, he shook his hand.

"Partners. Thanks Evile." Leroy said.

Both Evile and Leroy turned a bit red as Evile continued his concentration on returning 'home'. And at home... the two are in for a surprise.

* * *

Quanktumspirit sarcastic, "Two guesses what the surprise is. Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 Home sweet Home

Chapter 02 Home sweet home

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Leroy saw after a while that Evile flew towards a massive yellow planet. He was amazed as he saw how many different homes were built on that planet and where Evile was flying towards.

It was at a top of a cliff, overlooking the entire town, Evile programmed the space ship into parking mode and as it docked on safely did he let himself and Leroy out of the space ship.

"Welcome to my home Leroy." Evile said smiling to him.

Leroy blinked as they got out of the space ship. As Evile opened the door Leroy stepped in.

But just as he was about to walk along the long corridor did Evile's arm bracelet beep.

"Oh sorry Leroy, I have too be somewhere at this moment. Is it ok if I leave you here alone?" Evile asked.

But Leroy blinked and shook his head, "Please let me come with you. You look like you could need some one by your side."

"Ok come then. But don't stir up trouble." Evile advised him. "We have to stay low key here."

Both men chuckled as they walked back out of Eviles home. Evile walked with him into the town and they came across a parking bench.

On that bench sat a horse looking creature. It had the face of a horse, the colour yellow and was wearing a black suit.

The horse creature tapped on the watch impatiently. "There you are Evile, I've been waiting for you like a decade ago."

"Sorry, Leroy this is Bloom Grace Carmarthen, Bloom my friend Leroy." Evile introduced his two friends.

Leroy and Bloom shook hands and Bloom smiled.

"Wow so you do have another friend here Evile, I told you you would find one. But come now, we have to be on our way. Something was discovered at the ruins of Amengion." Bloom explained.

She ran off and Leroy and Evile followed after her. The 3 'friends' flew behind the clouds over the planet as Leroy took a good look around. The area was very stony with only a few plants poking here and there.

There were various strange looking creatures who don't seem to find it strange that a horse, and two red 'cats' were flying above them. After flying for a while they came to a crator. Leroy and Evile both whistled shocked.

Something has blasted right into the planet and was just lying there, small, round and blue. Leroy walked down towards this strange tennis like ball thing and fished it out of the crator.

He carried it back up to Evile and Bloom. Evile took it from him and his face grew almost white.

"Leroy... Bloom, back to the house now." Evile said and quickly turned on his heals.

Within a matter of minuets the trio were on their way back, Leroy is still confused and Bloom didn't know what to thing, but along the entire way Evile not once let the blue capsule go. He was holding onto it as if it was his life support.

* * *

As the 3 got home, Leroy and Bloom watched Evile place the capsule on the table, he then faced Leroy and Bloom.

"Guys, I have no idea why, but this is another one of Dr Jumba Jookibas experiments. Should we activate it, or leave it in its capsul?" Evil asked.

Leroy and Bloom faced the capsul, Bloom then pulled a small computer out and scanned the experiement.

"Guys, this creature being created by Dr Jumba Jookiba. It says it is quite strong, clever, sneaky, and can levitate various things round the room. His skin colour is gray with dark blue eyes." Bloom explained.

Evile and Leroy faced the capsul and gave it some thought, they nodded and Leroy got a bucket of water. Evile picked the capsul up, threw it into the water and it extended itself. After it exploded there were the capsul was stood now a small blue experiment.

It looked similare to Stitch, only the fur was a darker blue and the stomack a dark violet, as well as red eyes.

"Hello, are you my family?" The experiment asked.

Leroy and Evile looked at each other, "Um... sure kido. What's your name?"

"I don't have one yet. Could you both name me?" The experiment asked.

Leroy and Evil faced Bloom, she carefully looked around him. The blue experiment got up, walked up to the 2.000 kg heavy rock and managed to lift it withiut much struckle. He chuckled and began rocking it as if it was a giant baby.

"I got a name idea," Bloom smiled, "Seeing as you've been abandoned in the depth of outer space, how about Apollo?"

The newly named Apollo rocked his head back and forth thinking over the name, "Sure fine with me. Does it mean we all are friends now? And are you my mama?"

Bloom chuckled, "No, but we all can be friends. But for now Apollo its all of our bedtimes. You can share with Leroy and Evile the bedroom. Good night."

Bloom left the room and entered her own, Leroy and Evile looked at Bloom mad, as he was cleaning himself up. Bloom then looked up again and faced his 'brothers'.

"And what should we do?" Leroy asked.

Evile pointed to the box and they both quickly fought over who should go in bed. Apollo rolled his eyes and snipped his fingers twice, suddenly Evile and Leroy stopped fighting and carefully climbed bak down from the wall, staring at each other.

"I... I'm ever so sorry Evile for attacking you, you may of course have the bed for tonight." Leroy said confused.

Evile bowed down to him, "No, no. It was my fault, you are my guest so you should have the privelege over it."

Apollo sighed and walked up to the two monsters, "Guy's calm down. I can find us something better then this box."

Apollo bent down and used his sniffer sence, within 20 minuets he located three cat baskets and carried them to the other two. Leroy found some old jumpers and Evile got three more pillows. They set the beds up and each lied inside the beds.

"Thank you Apollo for the beds." Leroy smiled.

Evile cuddled into the blanket smiling, "This is an even better idea."

"Your welcome guys." Apollo smiled, "Good night you two."

"Good night brother." Evile and Leroy smiled.

As the monsters were asleep, Bloom walked out of her bedroom, she approached the monsters and with a scanner she checked their statues over.

"Leroy and Evile were both strong, viciouse, clever and destructive. However Apollo, was much worse. He could take any dangerouse situation, stop the people arguing and make them think over their argument before solving them. Oh brother," Bloom sighed and shook her head.

She left back to her room, some how she thinks Apollo will be more trouble then he can solve.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
